


Deviled Ham

by DeusVult



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, I swear, also its called deviled ham for a reason, and Im not ok, im planning on this being sorta long, oh no im crying again, punny!Fem!Shep, so here's a, so i just finished priority:rannoch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusVult/pseuds/DeusVult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legion took awhile to understand all of Shep's bad jokes and terrible puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviled Ham

00111110 01010011 01101100 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01001101 01101111 01100100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00001010 01001001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100001 01101100 01101001 01111010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 11100010 10000000 10100110 00001010 01010011 01100101 01110010 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110101 01110000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100111 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 00101110 00001010 01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01100110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101 00101110 00001010 00111110 01010101 01110000 01101100 01101111 01100001 01100100 00100000 01000011 01101111 01101110 01110011 01100011 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101 00001010 01010101 01110000 01101100 01101111 01100001 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110011 01100011 01101001 01101111 01110101 01110011 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110011 01100101 01101110 01110011 01110101 01110011 11100010 10000000 10100110 00001010 01001110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101001 01101101 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 11100010 10000000 10100110 00001010 00101101 00100000 01010000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010000 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100101 01110101 01110011 00100000 01010110 01100101 01101001 01101100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101001 01100111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01110010 01100101 01110110 01101001 01101111 01110101 01110011 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100101 01111000 01110000 01101100 01101111 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100101 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000110 01110101 01110010 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100010 01110011 01100101 01110010 01110110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110001 01110101 01101001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101110 00001010 00101101 00100000 01000011 01100101 01110010 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110101 01110011 00100000 01001111 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01100101 01110000 01100001 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110111 00101101 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110010 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01100111 01110010 01101001 01100011 01110101 01101100 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101001 01110000 00101110 00001010 00101101 00100000 01000011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101111 01110010 00100000 01000110 01101100 01101111 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 01100001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 00101110 00110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100111 01110010 01100101 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101100 01101111 01110011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01010010 01100001 01101110 01101110 01101111 01100011 01101000 00101110 00100000 01010111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100011 01100101 01101001 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 00101110 00001010 00111110 01110010 01100101 01110110 01101001 01100101 01110111 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 00110101 00110100 00101100 00110010 00110110 00110100 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00101110 00100000 00001010 00111110 01001111 01110000 01110100 01101001 01100011 00100000 01110011 01100101 01101110 01110011 01101111 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100001 01101100 01101001 01111010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 00001010  
"…gion?"  
Auditory receptors running at 34% accuracy.  
"Yo, Legion? You good buddy?"   
Penelope Shepard  
Soldier, Survivor of slaver attack on human colony of mindoir.  
Commander of the SSV Normandy SR-2.   
"Shepard Commander."  
"Eyy,there's my tin can flashlight…"  
Shepard Commander appears to be visibly distressed.  
"Shepard Commander, we were deactivated."  
Auditory receptors running at 67% accuracy.  
"Well, I suppose that’s one way of sayin' it. You got hit with a pulse grenade, buddy. Knocked ya flat on your butt."  
"I do not recall."  
"Yeah, that might be a good thing. But heck, what do I know about synths."  
"?"  
"Your arm's off."  
00111110 01110010 01110101 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100001 01100111 01101110 01101111 01110011 01110100 01101001 01100011 00100000 01110011 01100011 01100001 01101110.


End file.
